Black's Slave
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: [COMPLETED] Remus is sold into slavery, forced to be the Black family’s servant. Life is not going well, until he finally meets the heir to the family: Sirius Black. [SLASH]
1. Sold

**Author**: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary: **Remus is sold into slavery, forced to be the Black family's servant. Life is not going well, until he finally meets the heir to the family: Sirius Black.

**Notes: **This is a new try, though I have no idea how it will turn out. For those of you how are wondering, I will continue Rarity of the Breed, but I couldn't resist! Anyway, I hope I get plenty of reviews for this one.

On with the story!

---Chapter One---

"Leave me alone!" Remus screamed, kicking and fighting against the people that held him, all of them much stronger than him. To his horror they were taking him to where an old fashioned car waited, the driver waiting patiently. "Mom, dad! Help! Make them stop!" Remus screamed, looking back at where his parents stood on the front porch, watching them with peculiar looks on their faces. His mother shook her head, going back inside. His father waved good bye, almost in a mocking manner, and followed his wife.

Remus sobbed, slumping against the man carrying him. Why would they do this to him? He was their son, and he had a feeling that they were taking him to a-not-so-nice place. The man holding him smirked down at him, brushing some of the tears away. "Don't worry kiddo! Your new life will suit a boy like you perfectly!" He laughed, getting in the car and setting the sobbing boy down next to him, another man getting in on the other side.

He was only fifteen, what didthey want with him? Not to mention he wasn't very athletic either, but he was strong that was a definite fact. Remus let his bangs drop over his eyes, only looking up briefly when the car started up and went down the street, rumbling along.

Remus looked back at his home, suddenly an unwanted wave of anger hitting him. The young boy turned back, trying to ignore everything around him.

"This is going to be fun kid," the man on his right teased. Remus ignored him, though a thought crossed his mind: _So much fun bastard._

-------------

Sirius Black sat back in his chair, inhaling deep breaths out of frustration. He had just gotten done chasing his blasted brother all through the castle because the little brat stole his journal. Sirius usually didn't write in it, but he did when his parents and him got in a serious row, but that wasn't too often. Usually James came to save the day, but still…

Apparently after his father had caught him, the man had told him that they would be getting a new batch of servants. Needless to say, he was not as pleased as his mother and father would have wanted but he kept a strait face and told them it was fine. His birthday was just two days ago, and he was now sixteen years old, old enough to have a personal servant instead of the ones that worked around the castle in general.

Getting back to his room, he started to huff and puff like a spoiled child. That was where he was now, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed, acting the way Regulus did after he lost a fight with Sirius. And that was how James found him.

"Sirius, don't be like that, maybe after you get one you can become friends with her," James said, patting his friend on the back. Sirius looked up at him.

"Who said I wanted a girl to be my slave?" Sirius asked, looking at James as though he had never seen anything like him.

"I don't know," James replied thoughtfully, "I know you're gay Sirius, but we wouldn't your parents finding out. Maybe getting a male is too risky."

That's right; Sirius Black was the most known gay in the entire village, though no one in his family knew about that. He intended it that way. Sirius looked back at James, taking a big sigh and sitting down on the bed. "James, get my night clothes, I think I want to go to bed," he said yawning. James nodded, after all, he was a servant in the castle, and even if Sirius was his best friend he had to obey him.

"Here," James whispered, setting the clothes down next to the boy and walking out, "sleep well…_prince._" He said with a snicker. Sirius looked at him with a smirk.

"You know it!" But James had already shut the door.

-------------

Remus rocked softly with the movements of the boat, apparently he was not informed that he was being sold over seas. The young boy was shivering, from the cold or the fear he couldn't tell anymore, he just didn't care. Remus sniffled, wiping his eyes stubbornly, refusing to cry. The ship gave another violent jolt, sending the young boy flying onto his side.

"Having trouble young boy?" a voice asked mockingly from the doorway, making Remus turn slowly. Remus was still shaking, trying to pick himself up off of the floor, but the rocking made all the more difficult. He stopped when his chain –connecting to his foot- was pulled towards the newcomer, announcing anything from good.

"Poor boy, I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting yet," the man, maybe only about eighteen, said, "I am Lucius Malfoy, the owner of this little boat you are now on." Remus stood still, not testing any movements.

"After all these years, helping my father with this business and getting the job I have never met anyone as pretty as you," Lucius purred, stepping closer now, "but because you are on my boat, I am entitled to anything, Remus. Including you." Remus felt all the bones in his body freeze up at that moment, fear etching its way into his system.

"That means, for the rest of this boat ride, you and I are going to be having a lot of fun together."

Remus froze, if this is what his life was going to be like he would rather be dead. Too bad that is not an option. Only when Lucius pinned him underneath did he scream…although he knew no one would help.

---**TBC---**

**Uncear beginning I know, but it is supposed to be like that. Review!**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**


	2. Sirius

**Author**: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary: **Unwanted, Remus is sold into slavery, forced to be the Black family's servant. Life is not going well, until he finally meets the heir to the family: Sirius Black.

**Notes: **Alright, the reason I have not been updating lately is because I have become quite obsessed with the Sims 2, if you know what that is, great! More power to you, if you don't, you really need to get it because it is the best PC game (not really a game but still).

---Chapter Two---

"Father I find no reason to go out and get a new slave," Sirius said softly, voice laced with a sort of complaining ring. James walked beside them, eyeing both of them with a soft smile of amusement, making sure the Lord did not see of course. He also noticed that after Sirius' comment, Mr. Black stopped and looked at his son with contempt.

"James is no longer suitable for you, I feel it is time for another," he said stiffly, casting a look at James, who had gone red with anger. He allowed himself a smirk, "besides, you can not allow yourself to get close to slaves." Sirius remained silent, but continued on ahead without further glances back to see if his father was coming.

Footsteps, followed by his father who soon passed him, and glancing back atJames who was following as well. He stifled an annoyed sigh, making sure that he kept a strait face, though he had to glance back once more to see if James was fine. He didn't like it when his father picked James apart with his accusations and comments; after all, it was not James' fault for being a slave.

_Flashback_

_"Prince, thisisJames Potter," a servant said, pushing a young boy forward in front of Sirius, who looked only mildly interested for being only twelve years old. By the looks of it, his new servant was the same age. Sirius snorted, giving a wave of his hand to send the servant away._

_Until he looked at James fully, he did not see the importance of the new servant, but finally turning to look at him was a whole other story. He knew this boy! James Potter was the heir to the Potters' land, which was by a Blacks' standards, pretty high. Now he knew why his father and mother had taken him. They tricked the Potters, because by owning the heir, and if the Potters' do not have anymore kids, then James would be free to have the land._

_Of course, if James were to have the land it would automatically go to the Blacks', those bastards. Sirius broke form his silent thoughts looking at the scowling boy with playful glee, something a Black was never supposed to do, but being childlike was better than their standards._

_"I'm -," Sirius started but was cut off by James._

_"Sirius Black, I know okay," James said bitterly, practically spitting out every word. Sirius paused, sensing a lot of anger from the boy. But who could blame him? He had just been at the top of the food chain and now a servant, which sucks._

_Sirius patted the space in front of himself on the bed. He sat cross legged as James sat down stiffly. "So, James," Sirius started, "wanna talk about it." James paused, but soon opened his mouth and started explaining what had happened._

_End Flashback_

Ever since, they became very close, though still keeping the 'Lord to Slave' sort of posture in public. Sirius was, in a guilty way, thankful his father had murdered the Potters, because that had brought the two even closer. Sirius had seen James at his lowest and Sirius still had to give James that chance.

James' attention seemed to be on one of the maids' daughter, Lily Evans. Pretty girl, in Sirius' opinion, but James knew that he preferred the male gender. He looked up when he felthis fatherstop in front of the docks, which the slave ship was waiting. Apparently the slaves were coming from France this time, some from his area but not much.

That was what appealed his father to this ship, it brought in foreigners and not just people from the common lands, like most slave ships. Sirius sighed softly, he and his mother and father stopping in front of Lucius Malfoy, whom was only two years older than James and Sirius, but already owned the business from his father.

"Good afternoon, milady, milord, I hope you have come to purchase more slaves," Lucius almost hissed, his voice sickeningly sweet. Sirius' father frowned, not liking the fact that he is being held up.

"Hurry up Malfoy! I have no time for talk; I have an important meeting to go to!" His father snapped, tapping his foot to get his point of impatience across. Sirius looked from his father to his mother, who looked equally annoyed with the talk going on. Lucius' smile faded only slightly, but was put up once more.

"I have some nice ones for you," he said, motioning the workers to bring them out. All of them were led out one by one, all chained to one another in order to keep them in one line. Sirius stared at them all with hidden pity, but otherwise kept a strait face. He watched in silence as his mother and father spoke to each other quietly about which ones to pick.

The line was almost never ending and Sirius' patience was wearing thin. Glancing back he saw James discreetly moving from foot to foot from the soreness of standing up so much. Sirius felt himself silently agreeing.

"James!" His father snapped from the front of the group. James silently took a breath and stepped forward, bowing slightly.

"Yes sir," he said calmly but almost as if he was alert.

"Tie them up and bring them to the cart," his father demanded, eyeing James with loathing. James hesitated only slightly but complied with a bow. He softly led the head of the group to the cart, which was waiting near the street.The woman he was guiding sniffled and leaned in closer, James comforting her detached care. Sirius didn't like these trips, the only time the Slave cart was used was when they went on trips like these, and they really weren't pleasant.

"Sirius, you still haven't picked your personal slave," his mother said stiffly, "and now there aren't anymore servants for you to choose." He saw Lucius stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

"Mother," Sirius said coldly, "I believe Lucius has one more." All attention was drawn from him to Malfoy, who narrowed his eyes at Sirius, whom in reply smirked harshly. Lucius could not lie to the Lord and Lady, so he cleared and started.

"Well, yes I have one more, but he is sickly and unconscious right now," Lucius replied carefully, trying to pick his words, "I wouldn't want to sell you damaged goods." Sirius' father lightened his acusing gaze.

"Fine, we wouldn't need-," he said but was cut off by Sirius.

"I want to see him," Sirius demanded. Lucius tried mulling over his options, but seeing no choice, he motioned for his workers to bring the slave out. Only when Sirius saw him did his breath catch in his throat. Though unconscious, the boy was around his age and extremely frail. He had an almost feminine structure, but highly good looking. Soft golden locks framed his face, his expression soft –probably only because he was unconscious.

The man holding him looked like he could easily crush him. "He is from France, name is Remus Lupin," Lucius said softly, though someone would have to be blind to miss the irritation of letting him go. Sirius cleared his throat, getting his parents attention.

"I'll take him," Sirius replied. His mother and father replied with a soft nod and motioned for James to take him to the cart where the others were piled up. James looked uncertain if he couldn't take the weight but was surprised to find the boy named Remus extremely light. James frowned, he didn't like that.

Sirius' parents stalked away, Sirius following silently but stopped to give Lucius a smug smirk. Malfoy snarled, turning on his heel and storming away back to his ship, where the crew was waiting to make another trip out.

-----------------

Sirius returned to his room after a meetingto see James tidying up around the place while Remus still laid unconscious on the bed. Upon entering, James looked up at Sirius and grinned. "Welcome back, had fun greeting the Riddle's I suppose?" He asked jokingly, earning a roll of the eyes from Sirius.

"Come now Jamie," Sirius laughed, "when have you known father's meetings to be exciting." James scowled at the nickname, but shrugged and looked at the now shifting boy.

"Looks like he's waking up," James said softly, no hint of joking in his voice. Sirius heard the silent plea within it though. James wanted him to treat the kid right. A soft moan brought them both to look at the bed, where a wide pair of amber eyes stared right back at them.

He immediately jumped up. "Where am I? Who are you two?" He demanded, his voice squeaking, but positively adorable –in Sirius' opinion. Sirius put on his serious façade and looked at Remus with a bored expression.

"Welcome to Britain Remus, you are now my servant," he said bluntly, making the boy on the bed sputter only slightly. James rolled his eyes on the bluntness Sirius put into his words. Remus trembled tens times worse, tears springing to his eyes. Sirius faltered only slightly, but remained impassive about the situation.

"You'll get it eventually, dress me, undress me, accompany me when we go to special meetings, obey my father and mother, the works," Sirius said. Remus whimpered, sliding back a little more, making Sirius worried.

"Remus right?" He started again, making his way to the bed and sitting down on it, leaving enough space between them. Remus nodded, scooting back a little more. James smiled and sat down on the other side of the bed, making Remus feel slightly trapped and no where to run.

"Are you really from France, you don't really have an accent," James said, watching as the boy turned to him before speaking softly and a little less shaky.

"Well I was born there, but I grew up here, but just a month ago we moved back to France," Remus said looking out the window, "I didn't expect father and mother to sell me like that though." He added that last part so quietly Sirius didn't think he heard it right.

Before Sirius could let Remus get in a depressed mood, he started another question, "How old are you?" The boy in front of him silently contemplated answering at all but decided it must be best if he did.

"Fifteen, I am turning sixteen in two weeks," he replied. Sirius lighted up at this, feeling his child like attitude surfacing. He smiled widely at the unprepared boy. "Really, I'm sixteen, birthday was three days ago," he explained, then turned a little sad, "too bad you missed it, James and I had a lot of fun."

Remus couldn't believe this guy in front of him. Was he nice or mean? He couldn't tell, and that was always Remus' specialty, being able to tell if a person was easy to read, good or bad, or even just insane. But Sirius, well he couldn't tell.

Looking at the grinning James, he noticed both him and the prince had started babbling about the small party they had in his room. He felt strange sitting here between them while they ignored everything around them but themselves. He never wanted this, just two days ago he was sitting with his parents talking excitedly about the plans they had for his birthday.

Then, he was taken away, they just came into the house like they owned the place and easily picked him up and carried him out as if he was nothing at all. The boat ride was bad enough, he just wanted to forget about it, but Malfoy touching him and kissing his body while raping him just wouldn't leave his mind.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a finger brush his cheeks softly. He looked up to see Sirius' worried expression. "You were crying," James said, also a look of worry, "everything all right?" Something inside Remus stirred and he suddenly found himself angry with everything around him. He hastily slapped Sirius' hand away, not caring if he was a prince or not.

"No, everything is not alright," he snapped, "it's not alright that I am suddenly in this god awful country, a slave to some kid with an unbalanced attitude! Not to mention his trusty side kicked who also seems to have a bit of an insanity problem! Oh and how is this for fun! I was ra…" Remus fell silent, catching himself at the last moment.

Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around himself, not caring if he had completely startled both the prince and his trusty sidekick.

Sirius frowned, Remus had a lot of problems to deal with and he thought his sudden change of attitude might have been too much. Remus wasn't like James, who just immediately sat down and talked to him about problems after he came here, this boy needed some time to get rest.

Remus seemed to be in a state of indifference now, so James gently laid him down and pulled the covers up, putting his finger up to his mouth in order to tell Sirius he was sleeping. Sirius coughed slightly, getting James' attention and motioned towards the walk in closet.

James nodded and both walked in, shutting the door behind them with a soft click. "Well, where are you going to sleep now?" James whispered, cocking his head to one side in curiosity. Sirius frowned, he hadn't thought of that, but he was required to stay in his room or else it would be punishment for James.

"Well, it **is **a big enough bed that three people could sleep in it," Sirius said thoughtfully, his cheeks turning an interesting shade of red. James snickered.

"Yeah Siri, but what were to happen if you two were to get a bit closer during the night," James said slyly, making a grin appear on Sirius' face.

"Probably scare him half to death," Sirius replied. They both chuckled for a while but fell silent again after a while, both in their own thoughts. James glanced back at Sirius who was looking out the window with disinterest. Sirius looked hurt, for a reason James couldn't begin to comprehend.

"He's so beautiful," Sirius whispered, "but he is so scared, I can't do what my brother would do." James paused, listening for Sirius to continue. He guessed Sirius was talking about having sex with Remus, but to Sirius that would be wrong. In truth, it was.

"Get to sleep Sirius," James said, opening the door and leading him out. He was going to undress Sirius and put him in his nightclothes but Sirius brushed him off and smiled at him. "I can handle it, don't worry," he replied, undressing himself and putting his night clothes on.

James waved good bye and headed off for his own quarters, leaving Sirius alone in a giant bed with a sleeping boy.

Sirius looked at Remus' face with concern; it was so pain stricken that Sirius was afraid it would break if he even touched it. He could feel how different the boy in front of him was and in two weeks, it would be his birthday and Remus would be sixteen, the same age as James and him. Sirius couldn't help but smiling at that thought, maybe he could throw a surprise birthday party between the three of them?

_Whatever _he thought tiredly, closing his eyes and joining Remus in the world of dreams.

-------------------

"_Oh Remus! We are so happy; you are going to be sixteen!" His mother said happily, hugging her son closely. Remus smiled contentedly, embracing her back and taking in his mother's flowery scent. _

_Remus opened his eyes, expecting to see his mother but found himself embracing the prince! Sirius smiled at him, pulling back and laughing at a joke James had just made. Remus sat confused, "w-what happened? Why are you here in France?" _

_Sirius and James stopped to stare at him eerily. "We aren't in France, Remus. You are with me of course," Sirius replied, taking him in his arms once more, "now and forever, always mine." Remus shakily retuned the hug, not sure what would happen if he refused. "Forever mine, Remus my Remus," he whispered, voice becoming husky, dripping with lust._

"_Stop it, please," Remus said, pulling away. Sirius smirked, grabbing him again and laying him down on the floor. "Stop, please…"_

"_Happy Birthday Remus," Sirius whispered dangerously._

"Stop it! Please stop!" Remus screamed, sitting strait up in bed, panting. The boy held his hands in his lap, trying to catch his breath again. A soft motion of a shifting body caught his attention and through the moonlight he was able to see it was Sirius. He froze, the dream flashing across his mind like a burning home.

"No, that wasn't real was it!"

The outburst caused Sirius to mumble incoherently in his sleep and open his eyes. Amber met blue, frightened with sleepy. Remus sobbed, hugging himself closer, the action making Sirius sit up worriedly.

"What is it Remus?" He asked, voice worried but he was still somewhat asleep. Remus shook his head, glaring at Sirius bitterly.

"Why are you in the same bed as me?" Remus asked, petrified. Sirius seemed to contemplate this as well, or at least trying to decide how to explain this one. Well, either one, he cleared his throat as if starting a long speech.

"Well, when James tucked you in earlier we didn't think that we were happening to tuck you into my bed so we went to talk for a while but then I got tired you see," Sirius paused, looking at Remus pointedly, "well I decided that this bed was big enough to fit three so I could sleep in it too without it being to awkward." Remus narrowed his eyes at him briefly.

"Whatever," Remus snapped and laid down again, his back facing Sirius. The prince frowned; feeling a bit hurt by that reaction but shrugged it off. Then something crossed his mind and before he fell asleep again, he turned to Remus, hoping he would hear it too.

"You start your work tomorrow," he said softly, hearing a sigh from the other boy, "but I want you to stay away from brother, you will know him when you see him, he looks a lot like me." No answer responded, so Sirius shrugged and turned to fall back asleep.

Before he fully fell asleep he thought he heard a sob, but passed it off as a half sleep delusion. Turning back to sleep mode, he closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.

---**TBC---**

**Chapter two hoping that was longer! Review!**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**


	3. Runaway

**Author**: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary: **Unwanted, Remus is sold into slavery, forced to be the Black family's servant. Life is not going well, until he finally meets the heir to the family: Sirius Black.

**Notes: **I have noticed that no matter how many times I revise this, I always have spelling errors! Still, when I go to read it again on it looks like some words had not been spaced, even though I remember never letting something like that go. The reason for that is because Microsoft Word automatically lets you know if you have a word like that! Okay, anyway, I am going to continue now, any advice would be great!

**Padfoot's Fuzzy Angel: **By the way, I rather liked your long review, so thank you. The reason I am mentioning this is because the idea you gave me in your chapter two review was great! So, for your enjoyment, and others, I am going to do it! See Sirius' reaction!

---Chapter Three---

The first thing Remus hated the most was Sirius Black, the second was James Potter. Both were extremely annoying, each acting happy and carefree when no one was looking, and harsh and cold when everybody was. It was frustrating and it scared him, making the poor boy believe that both of them were actually bipolar, jumping from manic to depressed in just a few short seconds.

Remus sighed; finishing the bed he was making and went to go join Sirius at breakfast like he was supposed to. It was his job after all. Being there only one day did not make things easier. Walking down the many different hallways, trying to find his way to the dining room, Remus soon found himself lost and confused.

"Oh god, I'm lost," he whispered to himself, turning left and right in order to try and decipher where he was. He soon found himself facing a younger looking Sirius, though Remus could tell it wasn't really his _lord_ that he was looking at. Remus looked warily at the boy approaching him.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" The boy said hotly, tapping his foot impatiently. Remus rose an eyebrow at the demand and was about to retort back a snappish remark but kept silent, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Well!" He snapped again, making Remus jump. The young boy frowned, feeling impatient.

"I'm…" Remus paused, was it okay to say his name? "I'm Remus Lupin, the young lords servant." The boy in front of him bristled, not liking that answer at all.

"Why does he always get to go and get the servants and I don't!" The boy shouted, stomping his foot. Remus backed up a little.

"I-I don't know," he muttered, feeling like he should answer. The boy turned towards him again, a glint in his eye.

"I know," he said triumphantly, "I'll have you, you are pretty enough." Remus' eye twitched, he was not some object to be handed around. Besides, he thought, if he thoughtSirius was bad, this boy was much worse. Remus took a step back.

"Um…I have to get to the Dining Hall, so if you would excuse me," Remus was turning to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist, forcing him to turn back around. The young boy was looking annoyed, but happy at the same time.

"I'll take you."

"No thanks."

"You can't refuse you know. My name is Regulus Black, Sirius' brother." He said triumphantly. Remus suddenly remembered Sirius' warning about him, to stay away from his brother. Remus swallowed nervously, carefully trying to take his wrist out of the young boys grip. Regulus let him go, walking ahead of him. He suddenly turned.

"Are you coming? I am taking you to the Dining Hall." He snapped, walking down the hallway again, except with Remus following a little uncertainly.

After what seemed like ages and Regulus rambling on about how he was the greatest and far moresuperior than Sirius, they finally arrived at the designated area. By the size of it, at least five hundred people could fit in that room. Remus vaguely wondered how large the biggest room was in this castle. Sirius looked over as the doors opened, his gaze immediately darkening when he saw Regulus and then Remus being pulled in by his idiotic brother.

_I thought I told him to stay away from Regulus? _Sirius thought, unable to push down the feeling of annoyance at someone disobeying him.

Sirius caught Remus' eye and gave him silent instructions on where to go, so as not to get his parents mad. He was so lucky the boy was as smart as he was sexy. Sirius blushed, adopting a glazed over look as he imagined Remus lying beneath him- his thoughts were interrupted when he caught what his brother was saying.

"I am never able to go with you to the slave ships," he complained, "I am fifteen! I am plenty old enough." Their father smiled a sadistic smirk, or that was what it looked like to Remus, apparently the Blacks' did not know how to smile. Or at least not friendly smiles. Remus stood directly behind Sirius, only keeping his distance, like he was supposed to.

James stood in the back corner, smile at him encouragingly from where he stood. Remus returned it weakly, turning back to wait for them to finish. Discreetly taking out a 'cheat sheet' as James called it, which read what he was supposed to do when Sirius was finished. Remus scanned over it quickly before putting it back just as swiftly.

Step one, help him up and lead him out.

Step two, walk behind him as he went about his daily life.

Sounded easy enough.

Remus snapped out of his thoughts as he was roughly grabbed by the wrist and turned to face the lord of the lands, Mr. Black himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to seem to frightened, that seemed to be working.

"He is to strong for you Regulus," his father spat, "he does not show much fear, he could easily run away and I must admit that this servant is very young, so he will live long." Sirius cleared his throat, getting their attention. Everyone turned to face him, a scowl set on his brother's face.

"I'm done, so can I be excused?" He asked, looking at Remus. The young boy jumped into action, stepping behind Sirius and helped out of his seat, following silently as the young prince made his way out of the room. Remus tried to ignore the awkward silence as they walked down the hall. Sirius seemed to be upset and it was proven when he pulled Remus into a nearby closet.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my brother," he said, voice trying to remain calm. "I know you don't like me but that was for your own safety." Remus was silent, wanting to snap at the prince but decided that wasn't the best course of action.

"He came up to me in the hall," Remus said, uncertain, "he didn't allow me any time to escape…I suppose." Sirius seemed to calm a bit, fully understanding what Remus was talking about. He looked strait into amber eyes, unable to tear his gaze away. Remus felt the same. Finally, Remus looked away, feeling nervous.

"Sorry…your majesty," he whispered. Sirius' gaze softened considerably and he smiled stupidly, trying to get Remus to grin back. The other boy just avoided contact and shifted from foot to foot nervously, finally draining in the fact that this closet was smaller than what he qualified as comfortable. Looking at the prince, Remus saw that he didn't think it was as bad as the brunette thought.

He seemed comfortable.

Remus blushed, not at all thinking good thoughts. _He's secretly planning on raping me! _Remus thought frantically, looking around for an escape. Sirius didn't seem to notice.

_That pie we had yesterday was good_Sirius thought, oblivious to the panic Remus was going through _I wonder what it would be like to slam one in Regulus' face? _Sirius adopted a dreamy look; one Remus did not miss, though he did, however, misinterpret it. Remus' eyes widened.

_What is that look he is giving me? _Remus practically screamed at himself _Is he thinking about 'doing' it with me? THAT PERVERT!_

Before he could stop himself his hand had connected with the princes' cheek with a loud smacking sound. "You pervert, how could you think such thoughts!" Remus yelled, taking a step back, but hitting a mop and ended up falling over. The mop fell forward, smacking the still stunned Sirius in the face, knocking him over as well. Both sat on the floor, stunned.

"What thoughts!" Sirius yelled, clearly confused. "Are you upset that I want to hit Regulus with a pie?" Remus stopped his ragged breathing and looked at Sirius, just as confused as the other boy. Remus blushed, feeling rather stupid at this point. How could he mistake something like that? Now he was going to be hanged for sure…

Sirius giggled slightly and stood up, brushing himself off. "Come now, how are you going to escort me when you're lying on the ground?" Remus turned his gaze to the floor as he stood up and walked behind the prince silently.

The day went by rather lamely. First, Sirius had to attend a meeting with Riddle, a nasty man that constantly eyed him and Sirius hungrily. Sirius always seemed to notice the looks, but he kept still and waited it out. Remus had no idea what those meetings were about, but guessed they were important since Mr. Black was always on the edge of his seat.

Second, they went to greet the rest of the Malfoy family –Remus was glad Lucius never showed up- and they spoke about the plans for Narcissa and Lucius' wedding that was going to be taken place soon. Sirius had little or no interest.

Lunch was served soon after and while Remus went to eat in the kitchens, James took over the rest of the day for him, so he could get some rest. That was where he met Lily Evans, James' crush.

"Hello, you must be the new one everybody's been talking about," she said, plopping down nest to him on one of the kitchen stools, where he was currently eating. Quickly swallowing the piece of meat he was sucking on, Remus bowed his head gently, smiling at her. "Yeah, I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you," he replied, turning to face her.

Lily smiled, "it was nice meeting you Remus. I have to get back to work, hope to see you around." Remus nodded, going back to his food after she left.

-----------------

"Well I must say that was an exciting day," Sirius exclaimed dryly, shrugging off his coat, where Remus took it and hung it up on the stand. "Talking with father's clients is not what I call fun in the sun." Remus nodded politely, not wanting another incident like in the closet. Sirius looked at him for a moment, but shrugged it off and continued towards the walk in closet in his room. Remus waited outside, wondering what the prince was doing in there. Sirius came out a moment later, wearing his pajamas and his hair tied up loosely.

Remus helped him into the bed and went to walk away but Sirius called him back. "What did you think I was thinking about in the closet earlier today?" Sirius asked, earning a bright blush from the other boy.

"I was thinking that you were…um…you know," Remus shifted uncomfortably, "you know what, I think you should go to bed." Sirius sighed, laying down and looked at the other boy a little longer that time.

"If anybody else saw you slap me," Sirius said, getting Remus' attention, "you would be hanged." Sirius intended on going strait to sleep but what Remus said next hurt him a lot more that he thought.

"Better dead than your servant."

Sirius turned around, but Remus was gone.

-------------------

The next morning was not one Sirius had expected, not something he expected at all. When he first woke up, he expected Remus to be there with his clothes ready and waiting, but that wasn't the case. Tired and slightly annoyed, Sirius dressed himself with some difficulty and made his way to breakfast.

The boy didn't show up even then.

All through the meal Sirius earned angry glances from his parents about his personal servants' lack of attendance, but he brushed it off and continued eating. Luckily James saved the day. He escorted Sirius for the rest of the day; of course, the prince was wondering where Remus was the entire time.

The rain started to come down hard that afternoon and all through the evening. Sirius and James returned to the room and Sirius sat down on the bed, James in the chair next to the bed. Finally, after a moment of silence, Sirius spoke up.

"James, where is Remus?" Sirius asked. "He hasn't been here all day." James sighed, truly stumped at what to say or do. Sirius sighed, laying down with his hands clasped behind his back and looking deep in thought. James leaned forward, chin resting in his hands which were balanced on his knees. It was a posture frowned upon in the castle or in front of people in public. Sirius closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and wondering what the hell happened to Remus.

"Maybe he ran away?" James asked.

"Damn it James! How could you say that?" Sirius exploded, sitting up with an angry expression on his face. James froze, shaking his head and leaning back, trying to ignore that outburst. Both were just settling down when a knock on the door sounded. James stood up immediately and went to answer it.

An old man stood in the doorway, his beard going down passed his navel and his long white hair went down passed the middle of his back. Blue eyes were sparkling behind half moon spectacles. James laughed, "Dumbledore!" The name made Sirius jump up in bed and smile widely.

"Hello boys," Dumbledore greeted fondly, hugging James with one arm while holding something in the other. Sirius came to the door, smiling widely and beckoning him. Dumbledore stepped in, still carrying the object in his arms, having it halfway tucked in his robes. James went off to go find a towel for the old man while Sirius offered him a seat on the bed.

"What are you doing here Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. The blue eyes turned to him, and Sirius noticed a tint of sadness.

"I was out for a walk this afternoon, when I stumbled upon this boy here," Dumbledore said, holding out theboy he had partially contained within the folds of his robes. Sirius' eyes widened considerably, and he immediately took the boy in his arms.

"I'm afraid he was suffering from being out in the rain for at least three hours," Dumbledore said, "I brought him to the closest place besides my home." Sirius tucked the boy in and gently brushed the sandy blonde bangs from his pale forehead. He turned back towards Dumbledore once he got the man's statement to sink in.

"Why couldn't you just let him stay at your home?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Dumbledore. The man sighed, running a hand through his beard with a heavy air around him. Sirius cocked his head to the side, confused by his mentor's attitude. Dumbledore was the kingdom's philosopher, and an extremely kind man.

His parents didn't like him, but Sirius found the old man's company rather enjoyable, everybody who wasn't as rotten as his parent's did.

"Well Sirius, I have some men staying in my home for the next week," Dumbledore said softly. "The boy would not get a good enough rest if he were to stay at my home." Sirius knew that wasn't all, but didn't press it.

"How long are you staying?" Sirius asked, watching as James walked in with a couple towels. Dumbledore took the towels and dried himself off, smiling at James and turning towards the prince again.

"I'm afraid I must be off now, I only came to drop the boy back off," Dumbledore said.

"What was he doing?" Sirius asked, slightly annoyed at Remus.

"He looked as if he was running away, but when I found him someone was attacking him," Dumbledore said. "It was the yelling that brought me out to him."

"Who was it Dumbledore?" James asked, lying down in between the two of them. Dumbledore furrowed his brow, trying to think.

"I don't know, ran off before I could get to them," he said, getting up. "I must be off, much to do you know." Sirius smiled at him and he and James led him towards the front gate. Dumbledore quickly informed them that his parents did not know that Remus had run away, and also did not know that Dumbledore was here.

"So keep it secret, ne?" He asked, winking.

Both nodded and saidtheir goodbye'sbefore goingback to the room.

-------------------

When Remus had awoken, he was down with a horrible flu, and refused to talk about what had happened. Luckily, that day Sirius did not have to accompany his parents so he was free to stay with James as he took care of Remus. The boy was pale and ran a high fever, eventually forcing James to call a doctor.

"Well he shouldn't have been out the rain like that!" The doctor had complained, tucking Remus in and escorted out by a servant near by. Sirius scowled at the boy in bed and snapped at James to explain to him why he would even think about running away.

"Maybe because he doesn't like you," James replied, shrugging. He went back to folding clothes while Sirius huffed and threw a fit. The dark haired boy paced the room irritably for the rest of the afternoon, only stopping when dinner was called.

----------------

A week and a half passed before Remus was well enough to continue his duties, though he did it with little or no grace to it like he usually did. He would throw up once in while, and that was why James stayed near him. The blonde haired boy had grown –if possible- even bitterer towards the prince and James.

"I'm fine!" He snapped when Sirius had asked him if he was alright. He would give the same reply toJameswhenever heasked him that. He ignored the hurt looks they both sent him and continued on with his duties.

It was not until dinner did the trouble start.

It started with normal conversation with Sirius' father talking about the days events while Remus stood back, waiting for them to finish. He was starting to drift off into his own reality when Regulus' voice cut him off. Usually it didn't matter but what he said caught his attention.

"I heard some servants talking together," he said pompously, "did you know what they said?" Sirius sighed, unable to resist.

"You were a pile of crap."

Glares were sent his way and he immediately shut up, going back to eating. Regulus cleared his throat before continuing again.

"They had seen Remus escaping a week again and brought back again by Dumbledore," he said, "it seems Sirius and that one guy," –James glared- "had known all along and they were keeping it from you." Sirius had long since dropped his silver ware and was staring wide eyed at Regulus, ho smirked at him cruelly.

A moment of intense silence soon followed, but the room soonerupted.

"WHAT!"

Remus winced at the sound of Sirius' father's yell, but nothing was more of a shock when he was suddenly yanked forward, held by both his wrists by two painfully tight grips. He looked up into the lords angered face. He knew a servant running away was a dangerous crime, and it made the lord especially angry.

"Cerius, please," Sirius' mother said, "not at the table."

"Asara, this is a crime! This little brat has showed disrespect!" He snapped, squeezing his grip tighter. Remus winced at the pain and he vaguely heard Sirius' command to let him go. James stood back, wide eyed.

"Not only that, but James knew too!" He yelled. A slap echoed across the room as he slapped Remus across the face. The boy held back tears, biting his lip stubbornly. Cerius turned to a guard who had run into the room from all the racket.

"Schedule a hanging tomorrow," he spat out angrily, "Lupin and Potter." James leapt back, scared out of his mind. Sirius was quickly trying to think of an excuse but two guards had already dragged them out of the room. He turned to his father who was seething and finally seemed to register his presence.

"Anyone who disobeys a Black is punished Sirius!" He spat. "See to it you are punished as well." Sirius turned towards Regulus numbly, who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

---**TBC---**

**That was chapter Three. Cliffhanger I know, anyway, I wanted to bring up the subject about Regulus' age. I think he is a lot younger than Sirius in the books, but for my purposes, he is only one year younger, so there, just don't complain.**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**


	4. Escape

**Author**: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary: **Unwanted, Remus is sold into slavery, forced to be the Black family's servant. Life is not going well, until he finally meets the heir to the family: Sirius Black.

**Notes: **The spaces thing is still there! I made a little rant about this earlier, but when ever I look over it again, some of these words look like they haven't been spaced, but I have spaced them! Anyway, I am depressed, again. Life just isn't working out right now and let me tell you it is not going well. Well, as much I hate to admit this, fanfiction is my reality, but ignore me! Continuing!

---Chapter Four---

He was trapped. Stuck in his room for the punishment, no one was allowed to talk to him or even feed him. He was not allowed to leave, it was forbidden. His best friend was going to die, and his servant whom he had grown to adore, though the other did not seem too fond of him. He was trapped, with no way out. He had a sick feeing that Regulus had finally gotten the best of him.

For the first time in many years, Sirius cried.

-------------

Barred in a dirty and filthy cage with no one but a boy.

Remus glanced over at James, who had his head tucked in his arms, which were resting on his knees in a defeated way. He was about to say something when James interrupt angrily.

"You had to run away didn't you Remus!" He spat, looking up anger. "Well now look what you got us into, this hell hole." Remus stared down at his hands in despair, feeling guilty for his actions. If he had just stayed put then this would not be happening. James looked at Remus again and softened his gaze, though clearly still mad.

"Listen Remus," James said softly, "why did you do it? Why would you run like that?" Remus looked at him with tears brimming his eyes.

"Because, I didn't want to be a **slave** anymore," Remus whispered, "I wanted tog o back to my parents and live like we used to. I was going to finally attend a nice school. It was only months ago that I noticed my parents were low on money, but it didn't occur to me they would sell their own son. I was always different, always picked on because I have unnatural eyes. What kind of child has amber eyes? But, my uncle had come over soon after; he never liked me, thought me a demon.

"The conversation had taken all afternoon, but I wasn't able to listen to what they were saying. My uncle had left. After his appearance it was like mama was constantly around me, trying to get me to do things with me, like she was going to lose me any time," Remus gave a bitter smile, "papa ignored me, tried avoid me completely, but kept a fatherly position still. It wasn't until one day that they both were sickly looking and when we were eating dinner; some men had come into our house. Of course my immediate reaction was that they were burglars, but papa and mama had still not moved.

"They went over to me and…and well, just picked me up uselessly and injected something, I can't remember," he put a hand to his head, "I got panicky and tried to fight them off but I was getting tired and so I tried to just yell at mom and dad to help, but they didn't even move. Finally, they went to the door as the men were putting me in the car and papa –papa was waving mockingly at me," Remus' breath hitched and he started sobbing.

He felt arms wrap around him and looked up to see James smiling down at him. Remus sobbed, clinging to the only support he had in this situation.

"I-I j-just wanted to-to know why they d-did that to me," Remus cried, clinging to James as if he was drowning man holding onto an anchor. James smiled soothingly, sighing into Remus' shoulder and resting his body.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered, "…James."

"A little late to finally using my name," James said dryly. He felt Remus' body sag in his grasp and he regretted saying those words.

"It is isn't it?" He laughed bitterly. "Wonder what Sirius is doing?"

James didn't reply to that.

-------------

"Sirius?"

A soft voice made him look up to see Lily looking deeply concerned. He immediately became frightened that she had entered his room.

"Lily!" He exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to be here, you might get caught." Lily looked hurt, but brushed it off and went forward to kneel in front of him, where she wiped away some of the tears. She smiled encouragingly at Sirius and hugged him tightly, knowing he needed the support.

"James is going to be executed isn't he," she whispered, stroking his hair as a mother might do to comfort a crying child. He sobbed into her chest and nodded to her question. Lily sighed, trying to be the strong one in this situation. Sirius went limp in her grip and she let him slid down until his head was in her lap. The young servant smiled comfortingly at him. Sirius returned it weakly. Finally, after a moment of silence, Lily spoke up. "We will find a way to get them out Sirius, so cheer up, ne?" He buried his head in her skirt and nodded weakly.

"But if we are going to find a way to get them out you need to pull your fat self together," she scolded, lifting his head up. Sirius frowned at the insult but picked himself up off the floor and walked over to the window. Lily watched him as a bright smile lightened his features. Suddenly, he turned to Lily.

"I have an idea!" She couldn't help but smile.

-------------

James took out his pocket watch and looked at it dully. "We have three days and two hours to live," he said dryly. Remus stood by the barred door with a deep look of concentration on his face. James couldn't help but be curious as to what that boy was thinking. A bright smile lit his features when he saw Lily entering.

When she caught sight of them she hurried over and stood in front of them with as much authority as she could. "Are you guys alright?" She whispered, making them both nod. Remus slinked away guiltily, earning a look of worry cross her features.

"Remus I don't blame you," she said softly, "we knew it was tough for you and Sirius is not mad at you." Remus still looked uncertain.

"Look, we are right now putting a plan into action that could save you both," she said, a little annoyed. The news brightened James' mood considerably, and he inched his way up to her so his hand touched hers through the bars. "What plan Lily?"

She smiled brightly.

Remus looked uncertain but went up close and she whispered it both to them softly, making them both smile.

"Of course," she said, getting up to leave, "this could get all four of us in trouble, so we may have to be on the run for a while." Both nodded.

"Well, stay safe you two," she whispered, waving goodbye and leaving to her duties. Remus placed his hand on the bar and breathed a sigh. _Your entire fault, never forgiving you _he thought to himself bitterly. James looked concerned by his friend's lack of response but brushed it off and went to lay on one of the filthy cots that occupied the small cellar.

"Do you think it will work Remus?" James asked suddenly, looking over at his cell mate. Remus shrugged, turning onto his side away from James. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anything.

James frowned; closing his eyes he suddenly fell into a fitful sleep, leaving Remus to ponder the events of the passed few days. It was his fault they were in that position, all because he had a ridiculous hate for Sirius and James. Remus closed his eyes, following James into dreams.

-------2 days passed------

Sirius sat patiently in front of his parents, who seemed very deep in thought. They looked angry, yet happy all at once. Sirius guessed they were ecstatic about being able to punish him with a reason and the fact that James would be out of their way. To them, James had served his purpose four years ago, and now he was just another mouth to feed –if they fed him.

"I have it."

Sirius glanced up, tempted to make a snappy remark but did not want his punishment to be worse. He bit his lip anxiously, not liking the look on their faces. His father sneered, a matching look of his mother.

"You will watch your servants be executed tomorrow."

Sirius flinched at that. It really did work to his advantage, he was able to set the plan in motion but he knew it would be hard to watch them up there like that. His parents caught the hurt look at looked very pleased with themselves. "We hope that punishment will suffice," Asara snapped. Sirius nodded weakly, getting up to leave.

Walking down the halls Sirius cast a glance around to make sure no one saw him and walked down the hall that led to the cells. He grimaced at the dripping walls and the mold growing at the corners but made his way down the stone steps until he reached the barred cells that held various people. Most of them looked dead, some were unconscious but one managed to catch the hem of his robes in an attempt to stop him.

"You don't want me to be here prince! Tell them to let me go!" Sirius narrowed his eyes. He didn't like people who begged, it showed weakness and that wasn't good to him. Sirius shook his head at the man, finally recognizing him as a murderer who murdered many children.

He continued on his way.

Finally, Sirius made his way to the cell where his two friends were staying and he was dispirited to find both were fast asleep on the floor. Why they were on the floor when they had cots was a mystery to him but he brushed it off anyway.

His eyes caught Remus and he couldn't look away. The boy was going to be sixteen in one day, which was tomorrow: the day of his execution. Sirius frowned, glancing at James next, whom was going to be punished for Remus' mistake.

Everyone made mistakes though, and Sirius couldn't be mad at Remus for it.

Sirius looked back at Remus as the boy stirred slightly, rolling onto his back and falling back into dreams. His closed mouth was now opened slightly and his breathing was slightly uneven, though nothing to be worried about. His hands and feet twitched once in awhile, like he was running in his dreams.

A frowned creased his features before he opened them, revealing amber eyes that were slightly dim and unaware from just waking up. Sirius smiled slightly at the sight and watched as Remus sat up, looking like he was trying to get his bearings.

"Well, glad your up," Sirius said lightly.

Remus jumped, looking up and finally meeting the young princes' gaze. He blushed slightly at being seen on the floor sleeping but moved forward slightly in acknowledgment. Sirius smiled slightly at this.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked lightly, trying to start the conversation slow. Guilt was clearly evident in Remus' eyes, and so going to fast was most likely a bad idea. The boy before him nodded slightly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"How's lazy ass over there?" Sirius asked, pointing to the lump in the corner. Remus giggled slightly and shrugged, still not speaking. Sirius went into thought about what to say next and came up with something.

"Happy birthday to you," he said in almost sing-song.

"Happy birthday to you," he continued.

"Happy birthday to Remus," he sang now.

"Happy birthday to you!" He exclaimed the last part enthusiastically and Remus just stared at him in shock. Sirius assumed it was the shock that he had actually remembered such a thing like Remus' birthday. After a few moments Remus grinned widely, blushing slightly as well.

"I can't believe you of all people would remember," he whispered. Sirius was right, it was the shock that he actually remembered.

"I never forget birthdays," Sirius said lightly. He caught the motion Remus made of moving closer, almost as if the boy was unconsciously calling for company and warmth from someone other than James. He looked down slightly and Sirius had the feeling he was going to say something so did not speak for a while.

"Is the plan going to work? You realize we will be outcasts," he said, amber eyes meeting blue.

Sirius nodded, "being outcasts doesn't matter, and I hate my family anyway."

Remus nodded, unconsciously moving even closer. He was almost pressed against the bars now. Sirius noticed and raised his arms, hesitating but taking Remus into an embrace. The boy beneath his froze for a second or two but gave in and hugged him back. "Stop blaming yourself Remus," Sirius whispered, smoothing out the dirty hair from not being washed properly.

"It is my fault though," he whispered, tightening in his grip.

"It was a mistake, everyone makes them," he replied.

"I put people at risk though," he said, voice getting slightly louder. Sirius sighed. He nodded to that last statement, knowing Remus would feel it rather than see it. The boy beneath him shuddered and snuggled closer.

"Do you remember that night you ran away Remus? Can you tell me what happened that night?" Sirius asked, pulling away so he could look into Remus' eyes. The boy in question froze, unsure at first, but the reassuring smile made his reconsider. Before he knew what he was doing, Remus started explaining.

"I had woken up before anyone else, it was about two o' clock in the morning," he said. "I got out with a little door by the garden wall, I think it was originally used for people to get in and out easily without being noticed, but anyway, I had made it out and I started my journey towards France.

"The forest was tough and by the time I was halfway through it was afternoon and started raining. I had no cover so I continued going, but by evening I had the strangest feeling I was being followed, but I ignored it. By evening I was wet, miserable, and about to pass out. Then…I think I was pushed down…it was fuzzy, and then there was pressure on my neck, like I was being choked…then…um…I think I was screaming but I wasn't sure.

"I passed out when I saw a man walking towards me and woke up here," he said, "I remember a feeling like I was relieved to be back there, but I had no idea why, so as a way to forget it I started acting bitter towards everyone; except Lily, no one can be mad at her for long."

Sirius followed along perfectly and sighed softly. "Did you get a look at the faces of the people who attacked you?" He asked.

Remus shook his head, "it was blurry, I was about to pass out, but they were definitely men that was for sure.

"How do you know?" Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Well they a…well, ahem, a distinct bulge in their pants," he said softly, blushing profusely. Sirius snorted with amusement, but also had a strange feeling of anger that they dare get aroused like that.

"How do you feel like gay people Remus?" He asked, now even he knew why he asked it but it just slipped out. Remus looked at him for a long moment before answering.

"I don't care what sex people prefer, just as long as they aren't raping me…" he trailed off there, and that made Sirius frown, but shrugged it off and smiled encouragingly at him. Remus looked nervous.

"Good! Because I'm gay!"

That caught Remus by surprise, but he giggled. "So am I, but I never thought I would be telling you that." He replied. Sirius nearly fell over with shock.

"Really, so am I!" He exclaimed. Remus sighed.

"I know Sirius, you just told me as a first confession," he replied smoothly, not wanting to embarrass him. Sirius blushed none the less, a little embarrassed that he forgot that detail. Remus just smiled.

"You won't let us die Sirius, right?" He sounded uncertain.

Sirius grinned, "of course not!"

He suddenly turned grim when his fathers voice called out to him form the halls upstairs. He sighed exasperatedly and hugged Remus briefly before getting up and walking back up the stairs. After he left Remus sat back down on the dirty floor and thought about Sirius' visit.

He blushed suddenly.

Did Sirius kiss him when he gave that hug?

----------------

James growled at the guard who roughly pushed his forward up the stairs to where the gallows were. It was obvious his guard was gay as James soon found a hand on his butt, but did his best to ignore it. He glanced behind him to see Remus having the same problems as he, though the younger was good at keeping a strait face.

The messy haired teen bit his lip as they emerged to the outside, where the sunlight hit him full force. He blinked his eyes once or twice to adjust his eyes and was pushed forward. He stood quietly as the crowd cheered for the hanging. _These people are twisted_ he thought bitterly.

His hands were tied behind his back painfully tight and he was pushed forward along with Remus. James looked down to see Sirius staring up at them with a mi of emotions in his gaze; the most evident one was the pain. It probably hurt him to see this. Looking over Remus he was surprised to see him smiling lightly at the prince, which the other boy gladly returned.

He felt the noose wrap around his neck and gag him a little. Looking around he noticed the guard standing next to a lever that dropped the floor. Glancing around he saw Lily was eyeing the man, taking out piece of rope and making her way to the front. _Good, they know what they are doing _he thought, relieved beyond belief.

Remus on the other hand, didn't look nearly as relieved because he was never worried in the first place. Over that night he had stayed awake in thought, trying to convince himself that Sirius was right, and they would fine. Remus felt almost…excited about this whole thing.

Sirius stood in front of him, bouncing from foot to foot, waiting for the man to give the speech and hand them. A minister stood in front of them and he cleared his throat.

"Remus John Lupin you have the charges of disobeying and running away," he said as the crowd 'booed' at the boy, "the consequences are a trip to the gallows and a chance to rot in the ground. You are also charged of endangering others and directly assaulting the king."

Remus bit his tongue when he wanted to protest to that last part. He never attacked the king, and Sirius didn't look like he liked that accusation either. The man cleared his throat and stopped the cheering crowd.

"James Harold Potter you are charged with the assistance in helping a wanted criminal and an assignation attempt of the great scholar Albus Dumbledore," he said, the crowd was angry now and demanding the hanging. James immediately made a noise of protest but he caught sight of Dumbledore in the crowd, who looked very angry.

Sirius looked up as his mentor stepped next to him, a frown etching his features. Sirius nodded his head in greeting making sure his parents weren't looking. The man at the front had stopped talking and he looked to see Lily making her way to the guard standing near the lever. Sirius also made his way to the front, a knife in his hand.

"I will make the distraction," Dumbledore said, just loud enough so Sirius could catch it. The prince grinned brightly and made his way to the front. He saw Remus and James hold their eyes tightly shut.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Lily looped the rope around the lever and pulled as hard as she could, the guard unable to pull it back. _I am so lucky he is stupid _Lily thought, yanking on it as the guard tried yanking it the other way. Sirius jumped up onto the stand and cut the ropes to them both. Angry yells surrounded him and he worked fast to get James' hands free.

People were now trying to get onto the stand, reaching angrily to Sirius. Finally, James' ropes were free and the boy ran to Lily, who still held the lever. Sirius glanced, not seeing the time to free Remus so he ended up scooping him, getting an arm under his knees and lifting him up.

Lily let the rope free and the guard tumbled backwards, pulling the lever. Sirius felt the floor under him leave and he fell. Remus tumbled over, leaving the out of breath prince. Remus picked up the knife and started cutting the ropes himself. He looked over and saw the people start to come over to him.

The guards grabbed Sirius, bringing him back to attention but a large explosion got them distracted and he went over to the now free Remus, who was standing up and beckoning him towards him. "Come on Sirius!" Remus grabbed his hand and both made a mad dash towards Lily and James.

All four ran quickly to the gardens and Remus led them to the trap door that he escaped from earlier and opened it, ushering them through. The angry yells were nothing compared to the angry screeches of Sirius' father. The four continued to run until they were out of breath and had reached the forest.

James collapsed at the base of a tree and took in deep breaths, the adrenaline that kept him going drained out. Remus collapsed across from him and Sirius next to him. "That was great," Lily panted, plopping down next to James. Remus smiled weakly and laid down on his back, completely wiped out.

"By tomorrow the whole kingdom will be looking for us," Sirius said, scratching his head to get the leaves and dirt out. James yawned and nodded. The four sat in silence for a while before Remus spoke up to break the silence.

"You blame me don't you," he whispered, making them all sit up at once.

"How many times do we have to tell you Remus," Sirius sighed, "we don't blame you, and besides, because of this I am now free from my family's influence." James smiled at his friend and nodded, falling back to the ground lazily. Lily curled up and was asleep in seconds. Sirius sat looking at the stars in silence, Remus lying next to him.

"I never liked the full moon," Remus whispered, not wanting to wake the rest. Sirius looked over at him in confusion.

"It has a power, like it can control someone just by bathing them in the moonlight," Remus explained, "I was always wary of that power, besides, its said that werewolves come out on the full moon and normal wolves are granted a night of absolute power." Sirius chuckled, turning back to the sky.

"Werewolves don't exist," Sirius said, then his expression turned happy, "how 'bout we get nicknames!" Remus looked at him for a moment but the idea wasn't too bad. They could by nicknames to keep away from people guessing they were runaways. He still didn't like it very much though, most likely Sirius was going to think of something stupid.

"How about we call you Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus gave him a funny look and Sirius let out a bark like laugh. Remus smirked.

"You sound like a dog when you laugh you know that," he teased, "so how about we call you Padfoot." He never meant that to be taken seriously but the prince looked at him with wide, excited eyes.

"What a great idea," he exclaimed, "have you ever seen James when he is caught doing something, he looks like a deer caught in headlights, so what would be a good name to that? Something relating to a deer? I know, deer's antlers look like prongs, so what would be a good name?"

"Prongs," Remus replied dryly, rolling his eyes. Sirius' face brightened considerably and he laughed, nodding his head vigorously.

"And Lily will be called Lily! Or Lils," Sirius said happily. Remus smiled faintly and rolled onto his side. He yawned briefly before going into a deep slumber. Sirius looked at him a little more before turning onto his side and was about to go to sleep when something caught his attention.

"Happy birthday Moony." But he was asleep.

----------------

"Alright we have a couple days walk until the next town," Lily said, looking north. Sirius yawned and stretched, his tongue lolling out briefly before standing up. James was looking south and seemed deep in thought. Remus was looking east.

"Lily," James said, getting her attention, "the town of Little Hangleton is closer, why don't we go there." Lily shook her head immediately.

"That town is ruled by the lord who is closest to the king here, they are good friends," Lily said, "that will be the first place the king will go, and no doubt he is asking for assistance in the search for us." James sighed, rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"We are officially runaways," he mumbled. Remus grinned.

"At least you aren't alone, you have us," he said, laughing and going the way Lily pointed to. Sirius grinned at Remus and followed him.

"Time to start our new lives James," Lily said, turning away from him and catching up with the other two. James nodded hesitantly before following.

---**TBC---**

**Okay, they are now runaways, and we have a new story. Should I make this next section a sequel, a separate story of what? Anyway, tell me what you guys think about Mpreg?**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

---**TBC---**


End file.
